


Tsukishima x Reader Smut

by tsukishimatrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Pee, Piss, this is so bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishimatrash/pseuds/tsukishimatrash
Summary: Tsukishima is an asshole who won't let you go to the bathroomTHIS IS SO BAD IM SO SORRY
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	Tsukishima x Reader Smut

Warm sunlight streamed through your bedroom as your tired eyes adjusted to the bright light. Rubbing your eyes, you turned in bed hoping to be next to your boyfriend, but was faced with emptiness. The sound of the sink running and Tsukishima's light humming filled your ears, telling you exactly where he was. He was probably getting ready to take his morning shower. You sighed as you swung your legs over the bed, only to be met with the overwhelming urge to pee. A light moan escaped your lips as you walked across the room towards your shared bathroom. 

"What baby, couldn't wait until I was done? Am I just THAT sexy?" Tsukishima smirked lightly as you opened the door and walked inside. "Shut up Kei, I have to pee." You said back before making your way towards the toilet. His arm shot out in front of you, halting your walking. "What are you-" You started but his lips interrupted your talking. Your eyes widened as his hand gripped your ass through your sleep shorts. His tongue slipped through your lips and his hand moved forward to tease your clit.

You moaned out, breathing heavily as your face heated. The feeling of his fingers and the pressure of your bladder was almost too much to handle. "Kei, let me pee first please" you said breathlessly, but he didn't let up. "You are just going to leave me hard like this baby?" You felt his length press against your thigh through his towel, his hand making slow, lazy circles on your clit. A shiver of pleasure rippled through you, but the urge to relieve yourself overwhelmed your senses drowning out the feelings he was giving you. You clenched your cunt to stop the liquid that was trying to push its way out of you, which didn't go unnoticed by Tsukishima as he felt you throb against his fingers. 

Tsukishima pulled down your shorts and pulled you free of your shirt, leaving you naked. "Hold it in baby" He smirked before picking you up by your ass and placing your legs around his torso. A squeak ripped its self out of your mouth as you throbbed again, desperately trying to hold it back. He stepped into the shower and set you down, before picking up your leg and wedging himself between them. His fingers slid up your slit and he hissed lightly at how wet you were, your wetness coated his finger tips as he rubbed the area, before plunging two fingers inside with no warning. You moaned out loudly as you clenched around his fingers, the movement making you arch your back, your soft breasts pressing into his chest as he moved his fingers slowly. 

"Kei please-" You moaned, "Please!" 

He chuckled lightly. "What? You need to pee?" he taunted. "Yes! Just give me a minute-" Tsukishima squeezed your thighs before smacking your ass, smirking at you as he watched your face contort into both pleasure and slight pain. "No." he gripped your thighs once more and lifted you up again. You wrapped your legs around his waist and his hands settled them selves on your ass. His hard length grazed your wet cunt and you shivered, desire taking over your senses as you ground your hips down onto it. "Even in this state, you are still such a needy slut baby" he mused as you moaned. "Fuck Tsukki, I can't hold it in! please let me go!" You begged. Your bladder was pulsating at this point, and you clenched as hard as you could to keep everything inside. 

Tsukishima ran the tip of his length up your slit, but you could barely feel it due to the pressure your piss was creating. "Where is the fun in that?" He said before he slid his length into your clenching hole, stretching you out and pressing up against your aching bladder. You threw your head back against the shower wall as he began thrusting, trying to ignore the sensation that was pulsating through your lower body. 

"Jesus you are so fucking tight baby..." He moaned out as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Your body clenched to stop yourself from reliving yourself all over your boyfriends torso, but it was getting harder to do. Each thrust of his hips was sending you closer and closer to your climax. His large cock dragged against your slick walls, making you moan out and pant loudly. "I bet you can't hold it in anymore. I bet you are desperate now dirty slut. Thinking about pissing all over my cock as I fuck you hmm?" he taunted, his words pushing you closer to your high. One hand gripped his shoulder for balance while the other rested on the back of his head, your fingers threading through his hair as he leant down to kiss your neck. 

You felt so full. Your body was trembling as you focused on his cock. The sound of his hips slapping against yours filled the bathroom as he picked up the pace, willing you to cum on him. Your eyes went white as you clenched around his cock, pleasure rippling through you as you came. Your orgasm hit you like a tsunami. "Tsukki~" You moaned out softly as you lost control, pain slowly leaving your aching cunt as you began you piss. The feeling of finally reliving yourself on top of the orgasm felt like heaven. The warm liquid spread all over your boyfriends torso, cock, and thighs as his thrusting inside you stilled.

"You dirty whore" he growled out as he felt the warmth running down his body. Your head fell back against the shower wall once more as you struggled to catch your breath. The mixture of reliving yourself and climaxing sent a wave of relaxation through you, before you thought about what just happened, before your face turned red and embarrassment filled your body. 

Tsukishima chuckled lowly before leaning into your ear and whispering, "You are so dead babygirl"

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry


End file.
